Little Fairy Tail
by Rogue Soul Alchemist
Summary: Curious about how Natsu became part of Fairy Tail? Well Lucy is too and according to Gray, here's the story. One shot


"Hey Gray?" Lucy asked ,she was sitting next to the ice make mage at a table in Fairy Tail.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering, how did you meet Natsu? I've heard how Erza joined the guild, how Happy joined the guild and you how you joined the guild, I was here when Wendy joined ,but what about Natsu?" Lucy finished. Gray sighed and fell back into his seat.

"Its long story, I'm not sure if I even remember" Gray said trying to avoid the story. Lucy gave him the puppy dog eyes. Gray stared at her miserably.

"Fine, I'll tell you the story." Gray sat up and said "It started with a game of tag"

* * *

><p>"You're it!" Erza yelled pushing Mirajane. She, Gray, Mirajane and Lissiana, were playing tag. Almost all of them were reluctant to but Erza made them, she said it was a fun activity to try. Erza ran away well Mirajane chased her. Until Erza tripped as she ran through a pile of leaves. Mirajane stopped and smiled at Erza's down fall. Gray and Lissiana ran over after watching the scene play out.<p>

"Are you okay?" Lissiana asked bending down to Erza.

"I'm fine" Erza stated getting up, she turned around to see what she tripped over. Under the leaves revealed a sleeping pink haired boy with a white scaly scarf tied around his neck.

"What the heck?" Gray said annoyed and a little creped out that they found him there. Mirajane kicked him as she yelled.

"Wake up!" The boy, startled , jumped to his feet in a an instant .He looked around at his surroundings.

"Why the hell were you sleeping under a pile of leaves?" Mirajane asked aggressively. The boy stopped for a moment to think and then shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't know?" Gray yelled in disbelief.

"Everybody calm down!" Erza yelled than calmly looked at the boy. She bent down ,being taller than he is , to his height to see him eye to eye.

"What's your name?" Erza asked.

"….Natsu…." Natsu said almost timidly.

"Where did you come from?" Lissiana asked softly.

"Lissiana!" Mirajane roared "Don't talk to him like that we have to interrogate him! We don't know where this boy came from!" Mirajane yelled.

"Interrogate?" Natsu asked.

"Don't listen to her, we are not going to interrogate you Natsu" Erza cooed.

"Yes we are!" Mirajane yelled, correcting Erza "mistake".

"No we are not!" Erza yelled back as the two broke into an argument.

"I'm sorry about my sister and Erza." Lissiana apologized "Hi, my name is Lissiana"

"My name is Natsu" Natsu repeated not as timidly was before.

"Do you want to play tag with us?" Lissiana asked.

"Tag?" At that Gray stepped in.

"Lissiana ,even though Mira didn't say it in the best way she was right! We shouldn't be inviting strangers to-"

"What?" Lissiana asked sarcastically "Play a game of tag?"

"Fine" Gray sighed crossing his arms.

"What's tag?" Natsu asked innocently.

"How do you not know what tag is?" Gray asked rudely, Natsu glared at him. Lissiana obviously seeing the tension between the two tried to stop it.

"In tag, someone is **_it_** .All the other players have to run away from that person, the one who's_** it**_. If the person that's **_it_ **tags you, you're **_it_** and so on." Lissiana explained.

"Sounds fun" Natsu said.

"Then let's play," Lissiana said, she looked almost scaredly at Erza and Mirajane who were still arguing. After a half hour of trying to stop Erza and Mirajane from fighting the five kids finally began to play tag.

* * *

><p>"You're it!" Gray said giving Natsu a hard shove. Natsu was about to yell at him for it when Elfman and Cana came running.<p>

"You guys will never believe what we heard!" Cana panted out of breath from running so fast than noticing Natsu asked. "Who's that?"

"I'm Natsu" Natsu introduced.

"I'm Cana" Cana said forgetting about the other subject completely.

"My names Elman" Elfman as he came to a halt to stop running.

"What was so important before!" Erza asked, surprised that they both forgot the reason they came all the way here so easily.

"I overheard some wizards talking and- and they say a real live fire dragon is living in this forest" Cana said excitingly. The moment she did Natsu shuddered a bit.

"We were worried you may run into it" Elfman concluded.

"We didn't run into any dragons, all we found was Natsu and he's is defiantly not a dragon" Gray explained. Natsu made not comment.

"Hey what's that smell?" Mirajane asked sniffing the air.

"It smells like smoke" Cana stated.

"Smoke… that means fire" Erza stated as she began running towards the smell with the other Fairy Tail children and Natsu behind her.

* * *

><p>Erza stopped in a halt as she arrived to the smell. Sitting there was a man over a fire, with a ton of fish roasting over it. He had jet black hair &amp; violet eyes. All of the kids just stared at him.<p>

"Hello, you kids want some grub?" he asked pointing to the fish he had. Mirajane pushed past Erza and walked over and took one of the many fish. The others soon repeated this action.

"Thank you" Natsu said with a mouth full of fish.

"You're welcome" The man said.

"What's your name?" Cana asked.

"Rayne, the fire dragon"

"So you're the dragon we heard about" Elfman stated. Rayne nodded. Natsu's face was blank , as he begun to choke on his fish.

"Natsu!" Lissiana said patting his back.

"I'm fine" Natsu said getting up from the place he was sitting.

"Where are you going?" Gray asked taking a bite of his fish.

"Anywhere but here" Natsu said. The moment Natsu said that Rayne said-

"But, you can't leave yet. You haven't finished your fish-"

"What are you playing at?" Natsu yelled interrupting him.

"What do you mean?" Rayne asked innocently.

"Don't play me for an idiot! I could smell the drugs you put in the food from a mile back! And I'm positive you're not a dragon!" Natsu roared. Gray dropped his fish as did Lissiana, Cana, Elfman , Erza and Mirajane.

"You should have just been a good kid and let the drugs do their work but you had to do this the hard way." Rayne said. As he did the young Fairy Tail members jumped up from their seats and got ready for a fight. Rayne laughed.

"What ,you kids think you could defeat "me"?" Rayne asked sarcastically.

"We're Fairy Tail members! Of course we can!" Gray stated loudly.

"You think I didn't know that?" Laughed Rayne. "Why do you think I came here, do you know how much money you all would be worth!" As he said this Natsu clenched his teeth.

"You scum!" Natsu yelled. Rayne just laughed louder. Out from the trees behind them came big men with heavy weaponry and probably even heavier spells.

"You're a disgrace to not just wizards but human kind!" Natsu yelled "Using kids for money!" at that comment Rayne stopped laughing and glared at Natsu.

"What did you say?" he yelled "You little-"His fists filled with dark red fire.

"Your life doesn't even matter! Why are you even here? You're not a member a Fairy Tail, you mean nothing! I should just kill you for talking to me like that!" Rayne yelled .He threw his fist of flames at Natsu. Natsu reacted fast he quickly pushed Erza, Gray, Mirajane, Lissiana, Cana and Elfman out of the way so they wouldn't get hit. (The only reason he could push all of them is because they are all in shock) The fire hit Natsu with force as it did Lissiana screamed.

"Natsu-"Lissiana cried turning to her sister and began crying into Mirajane's shoulder. Mirajane put an arm on her sisters shoulder, she still in shock. Did becoming Fairy Tail mages put them in this much danger?

"Uh! This fire tastes horrible!" Natsu complained as he ate the fire.

"He's eating fire!" Almost everyone around yelled in unison, surprised by the not normal action.

"W-what are you?" Rayne yelled.

"Want to know how I knew you weren't a fire dragon?" Natsu asked with intimidation, ignoring Rayne's question. Instead of waiting for an answer Natsu said.

"Cause there's only one fire dragon ...and that's my father, Igneel!" Natsu yelled. Finally answering Rayne's question.

"As for me, I'm just a dragon slayer but that still closer to a real dragon then you!" Natsu cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled-

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" –as firecame roaring from his mouth with force.

_"Mommy_-"Rayne squeaked as the fire hit him sending him flying.

"Where did all the other ones go?" Elfman asked noticing the disappearance of Rayne's "friends".

"Cowards" Spat Gray.

"Natsu that was amazing!" Lissiana stated with excitement.

"That was nothing!" Natsu said boastingly.

"If that was_ nothing_ why do you look so dizzy?" Gray asked suspiciously. Natsu did look dizzy after the spell he performed.

"Okay –maybe I did over do it" And at that Natsu ungracefully past out.

* * *

><p>Gray finished explaining.<p>

"That's a cute story" giggled Lucy. "But it still doesn't explain how Natsu became part of the guild." Gray thought for a moment.

"I guess you're right about that."

"What are you guys talking about?" Natsu asked as he ran into the guild, Happy on his right.

"Nothing" Gray spat.

"Whatever, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a mission with me and Happy , Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Sure, go pick one out" Lucy said as Natsu bolted to the board.

"Gray? Why did you not want to tell the story before?" Lucy suddenly wondered.

"Because…. I was useless, I shouldn't of just stood there and watched I should of beaten the crap out of those guys" Gray stated.

"Gray that was a long time ,you can't change the past" Lucy said wisely. "So how did Natsu become part of the guild?"

"It's a completely different story. If you want to know ask Natsu"

"I'll do that"


End file.
